


一隻血淋淋的白鶴掉進我家浴室

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 造神的世人如果憐愛神，就不要再從他身上取下分毫饗足肚腹的肉片，和滋養頑疾的血。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	一隻血淋淋的白鶴掉進我家浴室

天使擁有著荊棘纏繞的羽翼和恥辱柱的釘。

我最好要將其拔除。

造神的世人如果憐愛神，就不要再從他身上取下分毫饗足肚腹的肉片，和滋養頑疾的血。

他的姿態或許能塑成雲石雕像，以痛苦的、被折磨的樣貌面對來往世人。而他現在在狹小的浴室角落抽搐著發抖，佈滿粗礪倒鉤的釘和刺扎在他雪白的四肢和羽翼之中。廉價的瓷磚承接一滴滴抖落的血液，他的翅膀一半張開、一半羸弱地閉合，那些堆積的傷讓他無法自持地劇烈呼吸著。

一隻沾滿了血的和平鴿，溫暖的、高於人類體溫的胸脯起起伏伏。

「疼嗎？」

在我把針尖扎入他手臂的時候，我無數次祈禱聖水有一點治愈他的好處，結果只是讓他徒勞地、驚恐地要掙脫我的雙手。大概是天堂明令禁止，天使不允許使用麻藥。他在神罰下依舊忠誠。

「疼嗎？」

手套無法阻止聖潔，他灑落的血正在讓我的雙手慢慢潰爛。沾滿血的羽毛被我剪下，被赭紅浸染的裂口從他的背部斷斷續續延伸至羽尖，翻出的肉很薄很脆弱，像他慘白的皮膚。

裁開的、死死纏住他的荊棘在蠕動，我能抓住它而不受傷害，這也讓我錯估了荊條的狂狠。每一根刺從他身上拔離之時都像是重新為他密密麻麻地上刑，他的金色頭髮疲憊地搖晃，拒絕我的動作，折斷的雙腿在混合了血的水灘中擺動。

他的姿態或許能塗抹成教堂的壁畫，以邪貌的、受難的地獄天使像俯瞰世人。下半部分的羽翼通紅發黑，荊棘留下的孔洞被血濕透的羽毛覆蓋，或是顯露出一隻隻流淚的眼睛。水已經稀釋不下濃稠，血隨著越發劇烈的顫抖輕輕拋灑在壁磚和地面，而荊條脫落他身體便燼燃作灰。至高之神懲罰天使好像不願留下任何物證。

取下從鎖骨到掌骨、到雙腿斷面上扎滿的長釘，倒鉤粗暴破開皮肉後血流如注，他充滿血腥氣地喘息呻吟，像是被擊打到意識彌留的人類，正在立下模糊不清的遺言。

「疼嗎？」

我的雙臂溶為虛無，是治愈他的懲戒。我只是這樣問，咬住他心臟上的、看起來殺死過所有信徒的釘子。他劇烈地抽搐起來，向我垂下的眼簾裡有海水晶顫動，被縫上的嘴唇溢出三四聲抗拒的嗚咽。我下頜用力，拉開最後一道封住他的鎖，沒有血噴湧而出，我卻瞬間盲目，耳邊再無聲響。從來是誰攻擊了天使就沒有好下場，反抗神也一樣會被恐怖吞噬殆盡，放他自由約莫是數罪並罰。

我好久沒有感受過灼燒和針刺的疼痛，而天使給了我所有能切身的苦。他死死期待脫離犬籠，我則渴望著他的愛撫。他確實地抱住我了，淋血的羽翼將我包覆，我的唇感覺到他唇上用天使頭髮編織的絲線，和海底寶石才會滾落而下的他的眼淚。

「疼嗎？」

我不確定有沒有說出這句話，只是讓喉嚨和舌頭按照平日裡作響的軌跡，也許就能從口中拋出一些他能聽到的隻言片語。他的姿態或許能刻在我的每一吋皮膚上，以哀情悲慾的垂死雀鳥之冷軀將世人擁抱。片刻後，他再沒予我碰觸，我知道天使逃離我飛遠了。

偌大的、潑灑深紅的浴室倒映著失去雙臂和五感的惡魔，他不哭不笑，在絕望的天使懷中慢慢燃燒。

天使擁有著荊棘纏繞的羽翼和恥辱柱的釘。

他足下唯一的虔信者來此拔除。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想寫g向，但是……因為寫到一半不可控制地代入了我船的原型，就下手輕了很多。


End file.
